Tattooed Forever
by kath0410
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are engaged, and Rachel gets a tattoo one week before their wedding. She keeps it a secret, wanting to keep it a surprise from Quinn until the day of their wedding, hoping that her soon-to-be-wife would like her wedding gift. "Quinn's name, forever etched in her skin and deep within her heart, like how it's always supposed to be." Faberry one-shot fic.


Rachel grinned to herself as she walked out of the tattoo shop. She lightly traced her finger over the lower right portion of her abdomen where she had her tattoo placed, a white gauze covering it to prevent infection. She hoped that Quinn, her fiancé, would love it. She giggled giddily at the thought. She and Quinn were getting married in a week's time, and she couldn't ask for anything more.

She decided that this was the perfect time to get the tattoo, because they mutually agreed that they would withhold from making love until the day of their marriage to make their honeymoon even more special. That way, she could keep the tattoo a secret from her soon-to-be wife and surprise her during their honeymoon.

She walked briskly through the crowded streets of New York, intent on making it back to her shared apartment with her fiancé as quickly as possible. She winced with every hasty step she took but ignored it. She beamed when she saw the familiar sight of her and Quinn's apartment came to view. She jostled trough the throng of people and made her way towards the doorstep of the apartment. She rustled through her red purse for her keys, and upon finding it, she fished it out and unlocked the door.

"Quinn, baby? I'm home!" she called out as she stepped out of her shoes and placed them in the shoe rack.

"I'm in the bedroom, baby!" Quinn's raspy voice called back out in response.

Rachel grinned and made her way towards their bedroom, where she found her beautiful fiancé sitting against the headboard of their bed, a book propped up against her lap. She smiled when Quinn looked up to meet her gaze and closed the book and set it aside on their bedside table.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" Quinn asked as she patted on the empty space beside her, her own way of asking Rachel to sit beside her.

Rachel shrugged out of her jacket and hung it over the chair by Quinn's desk and walked towards the bed, where she sat down beside her fiancé. She smiled as she felt the blonde's arm drape around her shoulder, pressing their sides together.

"Oh, it was great! My meeting with the producers went well, and they agreed to start working on producing my new album one week after our honeymoon," Rachel said, beaming happily.

Apart from her being on Broadway, she was also working on making her own music. Music had been her passion alongside Broadway, and so, she wanted to explore that aspect for herself, too. Her name was widespread in both Broadway and in the music industry, and she owed that success to Quinn's never-failing and never-ending support for her and her dreams.

"That's great, baby! Congratulations!" Quinn grinned widely as she kissed Rachel sweetly. Rachel smiled in between the kiss and threaded her hands in soft, blonde locks. Quinn smiled adoringly at her as they pulled apart, content to just gaze into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, baby," Rachel beamed as she continued to run her hands along her fiancé's hair. Quinn smiled and took Rachel's left hand and ran a finger along the diamond ring that was worn on the brunette's ring finger. Rachel smiled as Quinn placed a kiss on the diamond and gazed at her lovingly and reverently.

"I can't wait until next week," Quinn said with a wide smile as she placed her hand on Rachel's cheek, gently stroking her face with the pad of her thumb.

"I know," Rachel said breathlessly, "me too."

Quinn smiled and pushed Rachel on her back and hovered over the brunette. Rachel smiled softly as Quinn looked at her with so much love and tenderness, threatening to burst at the seams. She closed her eyes as she inhaled Quinn's lavender scent, soft and beautiful.

She felt Quinn's warm breath against her lips, and she opened her eyes once more. She tugged at the hem of Quinn's shirt, and whispered, "Kiss me."

Quinn smiled softly and pressed their lips together, immediately taking Rachel's breath away. She revelled in the way Quinn's rosy, pink lips move and brush against her own, thinking how perfectly their lips fit together whenever they kissed. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her closer. A shiver ran down her spine when Quinn's tongue darted against her lips, pushing her lips open to ask for entrance.

She quickly parted her lips, moaning as Quinn's tongue moved inside of her mouth. She felt Quinn's tongue glide across her teeth and the roof of her mouth before taking her own tongue in for a gentle caress. She whimpered as the warm and wet tongue slid and sucked on her own, making her buck her hips involuntarily.

Then, she felt Quinn's hands move towards her waist and into her shirt. She moaned with each languid caress of Quinn's tongue inside of her mouth, shuddering as the blonde's nails raked over her bare stomach. She felt instantly aroused. God, it had been two long since they last made love and Rachel felt her self-control quickly slip away with Quinn's talented tongue moving inside of her mouth like that.

She winced and jerked away slightly when Quinn's hand placed slight pressure over the spot where she had her skin inked. The blonde broke away from the kiss, making her whimper from the loss.

"Rach, you okay? You look like you're in pain," Quinn asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in concern.

"Y-yeah," Rachel panted as she caught up to her breath. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Quinn asked, her hazel eyes clouded with worry.

Rachel nodded as she quickly made up an excuse in her head to prevent Quinn from prematurely finding out about her tattoo.

"Yeah, I just kind of bumped against the edge of a table a while ago," she explained as she grinned sheepishly, hoping that her fiancé would buy it.

"Hmm, okay," Quinn said, though she didn't sound too convinced.

"It's nothing, okay? Just a little bruise, but I took care of it." Rachel said reassuringly as she smiled up at her fiancé.

"Well, if you say so," Quinn shrugged and bent down to plant a chaste kiss on Rachel's lips.

Rachel smiled and curled up into Quinn's body, taking in her warmth and lavender scent. She sighed softly as Quinn's hands ran across her back, sending lovely shivers across her body. She really couldn't wait until the day of their wedding and show Quinn her surprise.

"I love you, Rachel," Quinn said, a hint of a smile in her voice.

Rachel smiled and gripped the hem of Quinn's shirt as she responded, "I love you, too, Quinn."

* * *

The day of their wedding finally came, and Rachel was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She went through the vows she made in her mind, and her thoughts drifted to Quinn's lovely smile. Her heart rate picked up at the thought of her beautiful fiancé, who would soon be waiting for her at the altar. She could see in her mind how Quinn would look at her once she walked down the aisle, looking at her as though she was the most beautiful being to have walked this earth, the most wonderful person she had ever met in her life.

She found herself smiling at the thought of spending forever with Quinn by her side. She thought of the way Quinn's eyes would soften whenever she would look at her, or the way her lips curled up into a smile before and after they kissed, and most especially the way she looked at her with all the love in the world whenever she gazed into those beautiful hazel irises that had her heart soaring with joy.

And now, Quinn would be by her side, loving her, for better or for worse, forever.

"Rachel, sweetie, are you ready? Quinn is waiting at the altar," her daddy, Leroy, peeked inside the room.

"Yes, daddy," Rachel said as she turned to face her daddy.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," Leroy said with tears in his eyes.

Rachel laughed and said, "You can cry later, daddy."

"I can't help it, my little girl is growing up," Leroy said as he wiped his tears. "But I don't have to worry, because your dad and I know that Quinn will treat you well and love you with all your heart."

"I know," Rachel said as she smiled beautifully. She knew she made the right decision by letting her heart choose Quinn to love and cherish forever. And she knew in her heart that it was the greatest decision that she had ever made.

"Come on, I think Quinn wants to see how lovely you look already," Leroy said with a smile as he offered his arm to Rachel.

Rachel smiled as she looped her arm around Leroy's and they started to walk out of the room, and into the aisle where Quinn would be waiting for her with the most beautiful and loving smile.

They made it to the room where she would get married to the woman of her dreams, the love of her life. The thought made Rachel's eyes swim with tears. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world; one who would love her fully despite her flaws and imperfections, now and forever.

Leroy pushed the door open, and all of her and Quinn's friends craned their necks to look at her. But all she could see was Quinn, standing at the altar in her bridal dress, a soft and loving smile gracing her lips. Rachel felt her heart thud against her chest; soon, Quinn would be hers, and she Quinn's, for all eternity.

The Wedding March started to play, and Rachel walked slowly towards her future wife, her arm looped against Leroy's. Her gaze was locked with Quinn's as she walked, strong and unwavering. With the way Quinn was looking at her, it was as though it was only the two of them in the room in that very moment. She saw Quinn's lips curl into a loving smile as she stepped over the step and in front of the altar, in front of her. Leroy subtly wiped a stray tear as he let go of his daughter and stepped behind her.

The minister smiled and motioned for the piano player to stop playing, and the room was left in silence with the two women gazing lovingly at each other. The minister's words were a blur to Rachel, all she could focus on was Quinn standing in front of her, hazel eyes looking at her will so much love and emotion.

Finally the time came for them to speak their vows, and Rachel was to speak first as had been planned. She smiled, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she began to speak.

"Quinn, you are the driving force in my life, the one that never fails to support me in everything that I do. You are the woman of my dreams, the love of my life. I know that we did not have the best relationship during early high school, but I do know now that we are meant for each other. Each time you look at me, I feel as though I can see all the love in the world in those beautiful eyes of yours that always seem to captivate me, no matter how many times or how long I gaze into them. You mean everything to me, your love means absolutely everything to me. Without it, I'm certain that I would not be able to feel joy such as this. Words would never be enough to express just how much you mean to me and how important you are in my life. You are re my best friend, my person, my one true love, and I promise to love, honor, and cherish you for all eternity. All these I promise you and more, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Rachel finished her vows with a deep breath, watching as Quinn's eyes shimmered with tears. She felt her own tears threatening to pour out, as well, but she tried her best to hold it in. Quinn always looked beautiful to her, especially in this moment.

It was now time for Quinn to speak her vows.

"Rachel, you are the woman who changed me, who changed how I choose to view myself. Before I met you, I was broken. I had always believed that there was nothing left in store for me except to be stuck in a town we weren't meant to stay in. No one believed in me, and I didn't believe in my capabilities. But then, you came and gave me hope that I'm meant to be so much more, that I could be what I want to become and that I shouldn't let the challenges I'm facing get me down. Before you, I was weak, vulnerable. But you made me strong, you helped me believe in myself and what my true capabilities are. You changed me in more ways than one; you taught me how to forgive myself and how to love wholeheartedly without being scared. You continue to change me for the better, and because of you, I strive to become a better person every day. I want to become a better person for you, because you are the kindest, most pure-hearted person I have ever met, and I know that I am truly blessed to have your heart forever. I promise to take care of you, to love you and to cherish you for all eternity because I know that that is what I am meant to do. You are the love of my life, the woman I will spend forever with, and I promise to take care of you and cherish your heart forever. All these I promise you and more, for all eternity, Rachel Barbra Berry."

At the end of Quinn's vows, Rachel let the tears flow freely down her face. She could feel all the love and promise in those words, and she knew that Quinn meant every single word she said. She looked up and saw Quinn's own eyes glistening with tears, and she saw the pure love those eyes showed as their gazes met.

"You may now kiss," the minister said, and Quinn cups Rachel's face gently and bring their lips together to seal their promise to honor and uphold, to love and cherish each other for all eternity.

Rachel smiled softly as more tears escaped her eyes, the cheers and shouts of happiness by their friends and family drowned out by Quinn's gaze holding her own. She felt Quinn take her hand and they ran out of the chapel, smiles etched on their tear-streaked faces.

* * *

It was nearly nine in the evening when Quinn and Rachel arrived at their apartment. Rachel's dads insisted that they leave the reception early so that they could start their honeymoon and that they would take care of finishing up the reception. They would be spending two more nights here in New York before heading out to London to carry out the rest of their honeymoon. They wanted to spend two more nights in the city that Rachel loved dearly; the one where they could finally be free and be themselves, the place that brought their hearts together.

Rachel smiled as Quinn locked the door to their bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Quinn walked slowly towards her, a smile etched on her beautiful face. She could feel her heart thrumming against her chest as Quinn stared at her with so much wonder and awe, like she was the eighth wonder of the world.

"Make love to me," Rachel whispered, her voice sounding raw as Quinn continued to gaze lovingly at her.

Quinn smiled and nodded, and Rachel swallowed as she lay down on the bed, with Quinn crawling up to hover above her. Quinn bent down and kissed Rachel slowly, their lips melding instantly. Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek as she pulled her closer, their bodies pressing against each other. They kissed lazily at first, just taking the time to explore each other even though they had done this many times before.

But this time was special; they were now kissing as each other's wife, and it made it all the more wonderful for them.

Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's golden tufts as she parted her lips, asking Quinn's tongue to enter her mouth. She moaned slightly when Quinn's warm and wet tongue invaded her mouth, her wife's vanilla taste invading her senses, arousing her. The sound of wet tongues caressing each other filled the room, accompanied by Quinn's soft moans and Rachel's whimpers.

"You taste so good," Quinn murmured against Rachel's lips.

"Mmm," Rachel whimpered as Quinn teasingly flicked her earlobes with her tongue.

Rachel felt Quinn's lips drag slowly up and down her neck, making her shudder pleasantly. She felt Quinn's tongue lick across the column of her neck, and she let a moan escape her as her wife continued to do so. Then, Quinn's lips were gliding across her jaw, lightly nipping at it along her way. Every brush of Quinn's lips against her skin set her on fire, slow but filled with so much love.

Then, Quinn bit and sucked at the pulse point of her neck, making her gasp and moan. She sighed as Quinn's moist tongue soothed the spot, sending flares of pleasure throughout her body. Quinn's tongue continued its journey down her neck, and onto her exposed collarbone. Quinn planted hot and soft kisses all around her collarbone, making her shiver pleasantly.

"I think that this needs to come off," Quinn murmured raspily as she tugged at the hem of Rachel's shirt.

All Rachel could do was whimper and nod her assent at her wife's statement. Quinn chuckled and lightly scratched at Rachel's firm stomach before pulling the shirt off. Rachel's heart beat faster as she was slowly becoming exposed to her wife. Yes, they had made love a lot of times before this, but this time was different; they were already married and it just made it that much more special.

Plus, Quinn would soon see the tattoo she got a week ago, and it made her heart beat even faster.

Quinn kissed up and down Rachel's abdomen, occasionally nipping and dragging her tongue across the exposed tan skin. Her tongue dragged lower, lower, until it neared the spot where Rachel got her tattoo. Then, she felt Quinn stop. The warm and wet tongue was removed from her bare skin, and she felt herself get slightly cold.

"Rach, is that…?" Quinn asked, her gaze fixated on the ink on the right part of Rachel's abdomen.

Rachel smiled softly and nodded. She watched as Quinn's eyes reverently scrutinize the ink on her abdomen. It said _Quinn _in black, bold letters.

"When?"

"Last week… That was the reason I was wincing every time you touched me there when it was still fresh," Rachel explained with a smile.

"This-" Quinn said, her voice catching in her throat as she reverently traced her fingers over the inked letters on her wife's skin.

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked, a little nervously.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel lovingly on the lips.

"I love it," she said as she moved south and placed hot and open-mouthed kisses over each letter.

Rachel watched as Quinn kissed the letters repeatedly, her eyes brimming with tears as her wife paid rapt attention to the inked letters on her skin. The way Quinn's lips and tongue dragged over that spot; it was so filled with love that it made Rachel cry. The tattoo wasn't just a spur-of-the-moment decision for Rachel. She'd wanted to get it ever since she and Quinn became official, but decided in the end that she wanted it to be her gift to Quinn for their wedding.

She just felt that it was the right thing to do; to have Quinn's name permanently inked on her skin just as it did on her heart. She loved Quinn with all her heart, and she wanted her wife's name to also be permanently etched on her skin, not just in her heart.

Quinn smiled and planted one more kiss on the ink before moving her hands behind Rachel's back and swiftly unclasped the bra, then threw it on the floor. Rachel shuddered as the cool air hit her breasts, slightly hardening her nipples in the process. Quinn took one hardening nipple in her warm and wet mouth and started to slowly suck on it. Rachel moaned and placed one hand on Quinn's head, the other gripping at the sheets underneath her. She felt Quinn's tongue flick and roll her nipple and a pale hand moved up to grope her unattended breast.

She gasped as Quinn licked and sucked her breasts, her wife's tongue and hands making love to her breasts. She moaned as Quinn alternated between her breasts, her panties now slick with her wetness. Quinn continued to lavish her breasts with attention as pale and nimble fingers started to make work with her jeans. She lifted her hips from the bed, and Quinn quickly discarded her jeans.

"You're so wet, baby…" Quinn whispered sultrily and bent down to capture Rachel's lips in a lust-fueled kiss.

"Mmm," Rachel whimpered as Quinn's fingers dragged teasingly up and down her panty-covered slit. She bucked her hips upwards in an attempt to gain more friction, but was denied as Quinn's other hand pushed her legs down. She whined, making her wife chuckle.

"Patience, my love. I want to explore your body and make love to you all night long," Quinn husked out in her ear before continuing her teasing.

Rachel groaned and threw her head against the pillows, and Quinn moved south to drag her tongue across Rachel's stomach, making her whine and whimper. Quinn nipped all over Rachel's stomach and raked her nails over the brunette's sides, causing shivers to run down the brunette's spine.

Rachel moaned as Quinn kissed up from her calf, to her legs, and into her inner thighs. Quinn's mouth was so close to where she needed it, but was denied again as Quinn decided to lick and bite her inner thighs. She groaned in frustration as Quinn continued to do so, and the blonde just chuckled.

"Please, Quinn!" Rachel begged, her core soaking wet and her chest heaving.

"Please what, baby?" Quinn husked into her ear as she firmly pressed her palm against Rachel's clothed and soaking wet core.

"Please, just touch me! Make love to me," Rachel half-begged, half-moaned as Quinn continued to palm her covered core.

Quinn moaned and decided to do as her wife said. She hooked her thumb across the waistband of her wife's panties and slowly dragged it down, moaning louder as she saw the material stick to her wife's core due to the slick arousal that seeped through it.

Rachel bit her lip as she watched Quinn drag her ruined panties down her ankles, moaning as her wife gazed at her sultrily as she flicked the panties across the room. Her sex was soaking wet and throbbing from the pain and arousal that she felt.

She watched as Quinn quickly stripped herself, moaning as her sexy wife came out bare and naked like her in just a matter of seconds.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Quinn husked out and bent down to suck on her wife's nipples.

Rachel moaned and answered through a clouded haze, "Eat me out. I want you to eat my pussy…"

"Oh God, so sexy," Quinn groaned, making Rachel smirk. She knew the effect she had on her wife whenever she talked dirty, and it made their lovemaking hotter and more intense.

Rachel voluntarily spread her legs open, giving her wife a perfect view of her soaking wet sex. She licked her lips as she watched Quinn's head between her legs, waiting expectantly for that talented mouth to eat her out with much gusto.

She gasped as Quinn's tongue took a long swipe at her slit, collecting her wetness. She gripped at the sheets as Quinn's tongue stroked at her slit, then trace her pussy lips. She moaned as Quinn sucked her pussy lips, making her body tremble and her forehead glisten with sweat.

Quinn then wrapped her lips around Rachel's clit, making the brunette gasp and jerk at the sensation. She sucked the clit and then flattened her tongue against Rachel's sex, making the brunette moan. Then, she thrust her warm and wet tongue inside of Rachel's sanctuary, earning a loud and languid moan of her name.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of her wife's tongue exploring her sanctuary, swirling and flicking at her inner folds. She gripped the sheets tighter, bucking her hips as Quinn continued to thrust inside of her. She moaned and writhed as her wife ate her out, relieved that they were finally making love again. She moaned her wife's name again and again, screaming as her wife hit that special spot inside of her.

"Oh God!" Rachel screamed, her hands flying toward Quinn's head to yank her closer to her pussy. "Quinn!"

"Mmm," Quinn groaned and worked faster, making sure to massage Rachel's sweet spot with her tongue.

Rachel's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Quinn's tongue worked faster inside of her, egging her closer to the edge. She rolled her hips, her sex bucking against Quinn's tongue as the pleasure continued to build up inside of her, threatening to spill out soon. She soon felt the familiar coiling in her stomach, and she screamed harder.

"Quinn! S-so close!" Rachel panted and moaned and writhed, her pussy tightening.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned, and reached out her fingers to pinch Rachel's clit, effectively sending her over the edge.

"QUUUUUUIIIIINNNN!" Rachel screamed as the blinding white-hot pleasure took over her, tearing her body apart as she convulsed. Quinn moaned and eagerly lapped at her juices, drinking every drip of cum that she produced.

"Oh God," Rachel panted as she fell back down, her mind still foggy from the mind-blowing orgasm she just received.

Quinn smiled and planted a reverent kiss on the ink on Rachel's skin before moving back up to kiss her wife. Rachel moaned as she tasted herself on her wife, a salty and tangy taste.

"Your turn," Rachel husked out as she recovered from her orgasm. Quinn shuddered and nodded, and Rachel traced her jawline with her lips, then sucked on her earlobe. Rachel sucked on the spot behind Quinn's ear, knowing that it drove her wife crazy. Quinn groaned as Rachel started to leave small love marks on her neck, making the brunette smile.

Rachel licked across the valley between Quinn's breasts, then took a pale breast in her mouth. Quinn moaned and Rachel eagerly sucked Quinn's breasts, knowing that the blonde loved it when her breasts were being lavished with attention. She pinched and rolled a nipple with her finger while she sucked and flicked the other one with her tongue.

After giving Quinn's breasts enough attention, she stuck out her tongue and licked a path across the valley of the blonde's breasts and onto her stomach. Quinn's breathing started to uneven as Rachel continued her journey, up and down her wife's torso. She dipped her tongue inside her wife's navel, making the blonde gasp in surprise.

She kissed Quinn's navel and moved her lips south and started kissing her wife's inner thighs. She moaned as she inhaled Quinn's musky scent, her mouth beginning to water.

"I need your fingers, baby," Quinn pleaded as Rachel's breath continued to hit her soaking wet sex. "I need them deep inside me."

Rachel groaned and kissed Quinn's sex, then dragged her tongue up and down the slit. Above her, Quinn gripped the sheets tightly, her knuckles whitening from the exertion. Slowly, Rachel dragged her pointer finger across Quinn's slit, collecting some of the abundant wetness. Then she brought them up to Quinn's lips, and the blonde eagerly sucked her finger.

Rachel groaned at the sexy sight; Quinn sucking her fingers off.

"Please, babe, no more teasing," Quinn moaned as Rachel palmed her core.

Rachel bit her lip and eased a finger inside her wife. Quinn moaned and she started to thrust her finger, slowly at first. Quinn groaned and thrust her hips, desperate for more friction.

"Please, Rach! One more finger," she begged, and Rachel was only too willing to comply. She pulled out her finger and replaced it with two, then thrust back into her wife. Quinn moaned and Rachel started to thrust harder, then bent her head to capture her wife's lips in a searing kiss. Quinn gasped into her mouth and let go of the sheets, opting to grip onto her shoulder instead.

Rachel groaned as Quinn's fingers dug into her back, but it didn't stop her from thrusting relentlessly inside her wife. She curled and scissored her fingers, searching for her wife's sweet spot. She then added another finger, making Quinn gasp and moan louder. She watched as Quinn's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes shut as she matched Rachel's thrusts with her own.

"RACHEL!" Quinn screamed, and Rachel knew that she found her sweet spot. She focused on thrusting into that spot, and Quinn was moaning and writhing uncontrollably underneath her. She thrust harder, her arms burning with the force and exertion of her thrusts.

"You're so sexy," Rachel moaned as she pumped faster. Quinn's fingernails dug harder into her shoulders, making her groan from the pain and pleasure. "So tight!"

"Mmmf," Quinn moaned, her thrusting becoming erratic. Rachel felt Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers, signalling that she was close.

"Come for me," Rachel murmured, and with one more hard thrust, Quinn fell apart around her fingers with a loud moan of her name. She slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Quinn to milk out her orgasm. Afterwards, Quinn plopped down on the bed, her chest heaving as she worked to catch up with her breath.

"God, that was amazing," Quinn said in between pants.

Rachel grinned and plopped down beside her wife. Quinn instinctively wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and draped her arms across her tan stomach. She smiled as Quinn's fingers lightly and reverently traced the ink on her skin, watching as Quinn smiled at her lovingly.

"I really love your tattoo," Quinn murmured, her eyes shining with love.

"I wanted your name to be etched on my skin forever, just like in my heart," Rachel said with a smile as she leaned up to kiss Quinn chastely.

"Tattooed forever in your heart," Quinn said with a soft and adoring smile. "You're tattooed forever in my heart too, Rachel. Thank you for the beautiful wedding gift."

Rachel smiled and rested her head against Quinn's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart and the rise and fall of her chest. She felt Quinn press her lips against the crown of her head, and she felt warmth spread throughout her body.

"I love you," Quinn murmured sleepily, making Rachel smile.

"I love you, too," she responded, watching as Quinn's eyes fluttered shut.

Rachel smiled and placed Quinn's right hand over the inked part of her skin, her own eyes fluttering shut as she started to welcome sleep.

Quinn's name, forever etched in her skin and deep within her heart, like how it's always supposed to be.


End file.
